kingdomheartscanonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War
Kingdom Hearts: Revolutions is the first game in the Kingdom Hearts series chronologically, a prequel to Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep ''taking place five years before. Formatted for the PlayStation Portable, its opening theme is "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru. Plot Many years before ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, there was only one empty world covered in darkness until a mysterious entity called Kingdom Hearts filled it with life and created a perfect world. In this world where everything was at peace, equal, and united, there was only light. But soon people began to fight over this light that they loved so much. Darkness was born within their hearts, and the world was swallowed and destroyed. Many hearts were forever lost to the darkness, but some small fragments of light survived in the hearts of children, it was this light that helped restore the world. However, the world was not as it once was, as it was now in pieces, several individual worlds of light and darkness coinciding with one another and Kingdom Hearts became the heart of all worlds. When the forces of light and darkness each sought the power of Kingdom Hearts to win a conflict called The Keyblade War, to "protect" itself, Kingdom Hearts became flesh, a being known as Shadow who would become the first Keyblade Master and teach two apprentices, Eraqus and Xehanort. The only one to have the full power of Kingdom Hearts and the Keyblade at his disposal, Shadow years later met Dawn and Void, apprentices of Eraqus. The trio then parted, seeking to understand the nature of hearts and attempt to stop creatures called the Forsaken, beings of pure darkness with hearts. Along the way, Dawn finds herself responsible for Void, Void learning to become braver and more protective of those he cherishes. It is Shadow who is effected most by his journey, turning to darkness as he encounters the residents of various other worlds. Eventually Shadow meets Xehanort again on Destiny Islands, his homeworld, Shadow tells the man that his dark plans of taking over Kingdom Hearts (as he was born from it and now has consciousness, as well as his own heart) and if he trying "save" the worlds would fail, reminded Xehanort of the χ-blade, and how this weapon could accomplish Shadow's personal goal. This would later spark the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the involvement of Vanitas with the χ-blade and Master Xehanort's plan involving The Keyblade War. As peace, or in Shadow's case, ruin, was brought to the worlds, the time finally came. As the trio of Shadow, Dawn, and Void reunited for the last time. Shadow attacks his friends, loses, and unlocks his heart. He loses physical form, swearing revenge and that even if the light were victorious, a new Keyblade War would take place that would settle everything forever. Shadow's heart then grew to an immense size, becoming a massive heart-shaped moon, Kingdom Hearts, his original form. Shadow's remaining consciousness caused Kingdom Hearts to be influenced and controlled by the darkness, however, the moon proceeding to battle and kill Dawn and Void, who fought gallantly against it. After being defeated, the light shown in Dawn and Void's hearts turned Kingdom Hearts into light. Kingdom Hearts then proceeded to overcome Shadow, it's source of darkness, ending the battle. The χ-blade still remained but a mythical object and the Keyblade War a legend. Kingdom Hearts then vanished from view, it's color a pale blue due to such a loss and overuse of power and Shadow wouldn't try to destroy the light, Master Xehanort alerted in a dream that now was the time to carry out his plan. Worlds *Graceful Borough *Ravaged Canyon *Olympus *Land of the Llamas *Destiny Islands *Atlantica *Virginian Forest *Disney Kingdom *Nottingham *Mystic Jungle Characters *Void *Shadow *Ruldo *Lumaria *Relena *Dymé *Vincent *Reno *Tseng *Xehanort *Kuzco *Pacha *Little John *Yzma *Kronk *Hades *Zeus *Pain *Panic *Hercules *Philoctetes *Clotho *Atropos *Lachesis *Hermes *Genesis *Zack *Lythos *Stratos *Pyros *Hydros *Jetsam *Flotsam *Robin Hood *Clopin *Archdeacon *Ratcliffe *King Triton *Sebastian *Ariel *Scuttle *Flounder *Ursula *Pocahontas *John Smith *Powhatan *Grandmother Willow *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Huey *Dewey *Louie *Goofy *Pluto *Horace Horsecollar *Donald *Scrooge McDuck *Chip *Daisy Duck *Clarabelle Cow *Pete *Prince John *Merlin *Mowgli *Baloo *Shere Khan *King Louie Unvoiced Characters *Meeko *Lon *Ben *Kekata *Nakoma *Archemedes *Flaps *Ziggy *Dizzy *Buzzie Rating Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War is E10+ for Fantasy Violence and Mild Suggestive Themes. Creator and Character Designer, Tetsuya Nomura stated it was time the series "grew up" due to its darker tone as in the line of Kingdom Hearts II and it is unknown if changes will be made to the game before the English release. A New Enemy A new enemy, the Forsaken, make their debut as well as their last appearance in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War. Beings of pure darkness with hearts, they will do all in their power to have a purpose with their hearts, even by violent means. Driven on by a great rage and sense of jealousy, they were the ultimate biproduct of Shadow's birth, as he was, in a sense, "replicated" from the ultimate heart, Kingdom Hearts, itself. It is for this reason that the dark Keyblade master could control them. Kingdom Hearts: Revolutions Category:games